Добро пожаловать на Facebook
by TuttaL
Summary: Новостная лента социальной сети Facebook семнадцатилетних участников банды школы 118. Перевод с английского "Welcome to Facebook" автора Aiyta (id 4354315)
1. Chapter 1

**ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ НА FACEBOOK**

.

.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** возвращается в Хиллвуд со **Стеллой Шотмэн** и **Майлзом Шотмэном** в следующем месяце. /6 июня/

 **\- Джеральду Джоханссену** и еще **23 людям** это нравится -

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Напиши мне подробности сейчас же!

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Поторопись, старик!

 **Лайла Сойер** : Это замечательная новость, Арнольд.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Я устрою дома приветственную вечеринку!

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Чудесно, что ты снова будешь здесь!

 **Сид Гифальди** : Ты успеешь приехать к началу Турнира по ловле лягушек в начале следующего месяца?

.

.

 **Лайла Сойер** \- **Арнольду Шотмэну** : А твой кузен приедет навестить тебя, когда ты вернешься? :) /7 июня/

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Ты в своем уме, Лайла?!

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Пожалуй, я смогу это устроить...

 **Лайла Сойер** : О, это так мило с твоей стороны!

.

.

 **Фиби Хейердал** \- **Хельге Патаки** : Ты в порядке? Никто не видел тебя целую неделю, мы волнуемся! /13 июня/

\- **Лайле Сойер** и **Брейни Вильямсу** это нравится

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Если это из-за того, что я назвала твой выбор рубашки на прошлой неделе «интересным», то извини, ладно?

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Ох, Ронда... Не думаю, что это как-то связано с тобой...

.

.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** \- **Таддэусу Гаммельторпу** : Не думай, что я не видела, как ты прячешься в кустах перед моим крыльцом, маньяк! /14 июня/

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** : Мне не пришлось бы прятаться, если бы ты впустила меня, моя дорогая.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : В твоих мечтах, чудик!

.

.

 **Лайла Сойер** Какой прекрасный день! /15 июня/

 **Стинки Петерсон** : Привет, мисс Лайла, не хочешь сходить со мной в кино сегодня днем?

 **Лайла Сойер** : Я уверена, что это звучит как приглашение на свидание, Стинки – и я уже говорила тебе, что ты просто не тот очень-особенный, которого я жду.

.

.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** Кажется, я плачу над очередной восхитительной поэмой **Хельги Патаки** /15 июня/

 **Хельга Патаки** : Ронда!

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Хельга, тебе не стоит стесняться своего таланта...

 **Юджин Хоровитц** : Раз уж разговор зашел о твоей поэзии, Хельга, мне кажется, ты должна принять участие в предстоящем конкурсе!

.

.

 **Юджин Хоровитц** был в **Хиллвудской Больнице** с **Хельгой Патаки** и **Фиби Хейердал** /15 июня/

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Не стоило тебе поднимать эту тему с участием в поэтическом конкурсе...

 **Хельга Патаки** : Прости, Юджин... Не думала, что этот удар сломает тебе руку...

 **Юджин Хоровитц** Нет проблем, Хельга... Я в порядке!

.

.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** Девичник у бассейна сегодня, я в предвкушении! /16 июня/

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Хельга и я скоро будем.

 **Надин Робинсон** : Не могу дождаться!

.

.

 **Фиби Хейердал** и **Хельга Патаки** отмечены в альбоме **Ронды Веллингтон-Ллойд** **«Вечеринка у бассейна»** /17 июня/

 **\- Джеральду Джоханссену, Арнольду Шотмэну** и еще **33 людям** это нравится -

 **Вольфганг** : Черт возьми, Патаки! Вы только взгляните, что она прятала под своей мешковатой одеждой... Воу!

 **Хельга Патаки** : Заткнись, Вольфганг!

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Отлично выглядишь, Фиби ;)

.

.

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** \- **Хельге Патаки** Даже не думай кому-нибудь рассказать, что ты видела у меня в кладовке! /17 июня/

 **Гарольд Берман** : УУУУ.. ХЕЛЬГА И КЁРЛИ, СИДЕЛИ В КЛАДОВКЕ!

 **Хельга Патаки** : Заткнись, Гарольд! Кёрли, мои губы опечатаны, поверь мне — я прекрасно понимаю.

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** : Это шутка?

 **Хельга Патаки** : Нет, это факт... Я помогу тебе!

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** : Правда?

.

.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** \- **Хельге Патаки** : Любопытно, Патаки, что вообще такого ты увидела в доме Кёрли? /17 июня/

 **Хельга Патаки** : Не твое дело, волосатик!

.

.

 **Хельга Патаки** \- **Ронде Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Жду тебя на закате на крыше школы. /19 июня/

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Почему на крыше?

 **Хельга Патаки** : Потому что крыши по моей части...

.

.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** встречается с **Таддэусом Гаммельторпом** /19 июня/

 **\- Хельге Патаки** , **Ронде Веллингтон-Ллойд** и **Таддэусу Гаммельторпу** это нравится -

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** : Спасибо, Патаки.

 **Хельга Патаки** : Ты заслужил это, маленький больной фрик.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Спасибо Хельга :)

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : К такому меня жизнь не готовила.

 **Стинки Петерсон** : Чудеса!

 **Надин Робинсон** : А Я ЗНАЛА!

.

.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** создала встречу **Вечеринка «Добро пожаловать домой, Арнольд!»**

 **Дата** : 1 июля

 **Место** : Особняк Ллойдов

 **Время** : с 7:30 вечера и допоздна

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** , **Фиби Хейердал, Сид Гифальди** и еще **10 человек** посетят эту встречу.

 **Лоренцо Лопез** возможно пойдет.

 **Хельга Патаки** не пойдет.

.

.

 **Фиби Хейердал** \- **Хельге Патаки** : Почему отмечено, что ты не пойдешь на вечеринку Арнольда? /20 июня/

 **Хельга Патаки** : Мне есть, чем другим заняться.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Оу, например?

 **Хельга Патаки** : Не твое дело!

.

.

 **Хельга Патаки** и **Арнольд Шотмэн** отмечены на фото в альбоме **Ронды Веллингтон-Ллойд** **«Пятый класс»** /21 июня/

 **\- Арнольду Шотмэну** это нравится -

 **Лайла Сойер** : Боже, это очень-преочень мило!

 **Гарольд Берман** : Хельга и Арнольд сидят на площадке и ц-е-л-у-ю-т-с-я...

 **Надин Робинсон** : Определенно возвращает воспоминания!

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** : Да это же прямо перед тем, как я запустил в них мячом, ах-ха-ха!

 **Хельга Патаки** : УДАЛИ ЭТО НЕМЕДЛЕННО, ПРИНЦЕССА!

.

.

 **АРНИ Шотмэн** \- **Хельге Патаки** : Буду в городе со 2 Октября... Я люблю тебя. /22 июня/

 **Хельга Патаки** : А я тебя — нет, оставь меня в покое!

 **Лайла Сойер** : О, Арни, я уверена-преуверена, что буду рада показать тебе окрестности, когда ты приедешь :)

.

.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** \- **АРНИ Шотмэну** : Почему у тебя имя заглавными буквами? /22 июня/

 **АРНИ Шотмэн** : Кнопка запала.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Ладно... Увидимся в октябре...

 **АРНИ Шотмэн** : Покажу тебе новую этикетку.

.

.

 **Гарольд Берман** сменил статус на «Все сложно». /22 июня/

 **Пэтти Смит** : Ты должен с этим справиться!

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Гарольд, ты не можешь бросать Пэтти каждый раз, когда она тебя в чем-то превосходит...

 **Гарольд Берман** : Она поднимает штангу на пять килограмм тяжелее меня!

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Воу, чувак, это жестко.

 **Хельга Патаки** : Только то, что ты парень, не означает, что ты должен быть самым сильным.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Вообще-то означает, Хельга! Вот поэтому ты до сих пор и одинока!

 **Хельга Патаки** : Я ни с кем не встречаюсь, потому что все вы, парни, - слабаки! И вообще, может, я стану лесбиянкой.

 **Сид Гифальди** : Я даже денег дам, лишь бы посмотреть на это.

 **Вольфганг** : Черт, да!

 **Гарольд Берман** встречается с **Пэтти Смит.** /22 июня/

 **Гарольд Берман** : Прости меня, Пэтти...

 **Пэтти Смит** : Все в порядке, Гарольд.

.

.

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** СЕГОДНЯ ВЕЛИЧАЙШИЙ ИЗ ДНЕЙ. /23 июня/

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Тэд! Ты не можешь быть более сдержанным!..

 **Хельга Патаки** : А в чем вообще дело?

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Написала тебе на электронную почту.

 **Хельга Патаки** : Мне плохо... Лучше б я не спрашивала.

.

.

 **Сид Гифальди** загрузил новое фото в альбом **«Лягушки».**

.

.

 **Фиби Хейердал** была с **Джеральдом Джоханссеном** в **Chez Paris.** /24 июня/

 **Хельга Патаки** : Годовщина?

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Именно!

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Скучаю по этому месту.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Не волнуйся, старик, я возьму тебя туда на свидание, когда ты вернешься ;)

.

.

 **Надин Робинсон** \- **Ронде Веллингтон-Ллойд** Не могу тебе дозвониться... возьми трубку! /25 июня/

.

.

 **Надин Робинсон** \- **Таддэусу Гаммельторпу** Скажи Ронде ответить на телефон. /25 июня/

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Я занята!

 **Надин Робинсон** : Чем же? Я уже пришла, чтобы обсудить украшения для вечеринки!

 **Хельга Патаки** : На твоем месте я бы туда не совалась, Надин...

.

.

 **Надин Робинсон** Мне понадобятся годы психотерапии. /25 июня/

 **Хельга Патаки** : Я тебя предупреждала.

.

.

 **Гарольд Берман** Особая баранина сегодня в лавке мистера Грина. /25 июня/

.

.

 **Вольфганг** \- **Хельге Патаки** : Почему ты не соглашаешься на свидание со мной? /26 июня/

 **Хельга Патаки** : Во-первых, потому что я ни за что не пойду с тобой на свидание, даже если мы будем последними двумя людьми на Земле, а во-вторых, потому что ты слизняк.

 **Вольфганг** : Я не слизняк!

 **Хельга Патаки** : Твое понимание «свидания» сводится к приглашению кого-либо в свой фургон!

 **Надин Робинсон** : Хельга права... ты отвратительный!

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Почему бы тебе уже не оставить ее в покое, Вольфганг?

 **Вольфганг** : Я не отстану от нее, покуда мне не перепадет кое-что!

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Вольфганг, оставь ее в покое.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Она же сказала — нет.

 **Вольфганг** : О, смотрите-ка, не Футбольная ли это башка, по-прежнему изображающий из себя праведника... Держу пари, она выбьет из тебя эту дурь, как только ты сойдешь со своего самолета, дитя Джунглей.

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Перестань так говорить о моей лучшей подруге!

 **Хельга Патаки** : Я СОТРУ ТЕБЯ В ПОРОШОК, ВОЛЬФГАНГ.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Не делай ничего неразумного, Хельга...

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Арнольд прав, Хельга, просто сохраняй спокойствие!

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Хельга?

.

.

 **Вольфганг** был в **Хиллвудской Больнице.** /26 июня/

 **Эдмунд** : Что стряслось?

 **Вольфганг** : Эта стерва сломала мне три ребра!

.

.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** \- **Хельге Патаки** : Ты в порядке? /26 июня/

 **Хельга Патаки** : Исчезни.

.

.

 **Стинки Петерсон** \- **Сиду Гифальди** Это просто моя пижама, Сид! Я не вампир. /27 июня/

 **Сид Гифальди** : Не дам никаких шансов!

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Сид, ты же знаешь, что Стинки не вампир...

 **Сид Гифальди** : Считаешь, я должен извиниться?

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Да.

 **Сид Гифальди** : Ладно, извини, Стинки.

 **Стинки Петерсон** : Я надеюсь, что смогу тебя простить, Сид.

.

.

 **АРНИ Шотмэн** Люблю жвачку с запахом жвачки. /27 июня/

 **\- Лайле Сойер** это нравится -

 **Лайла Сойер** : С тобой так интересно, Арни.

 **Лайла Сойер** : Не могу дождаться твоего приезда в город.

 **Лайла Сойер** : Арни?

.

.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** последняя ночь в Джунглях! /28 июня/

 **\- Джеральду Джоханссену** и еще **7 людям** это нравится –

 **София Санчез** : Мы будем скучать по тебе!

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Хмм, Арнольд, ты никогда не упоминал ни о ком из Сан Лоренцо по имени София... Вы друзья, или?.. Не то чтобы кто-то попросил меня узнать или вроде того. Просто интересно.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Можешь передать Хельге, что София — девушка моего друга.

 **Хельга Патаки** : Фиби спрашивала не ради меня! Как будто мне не плевать!

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Как скажешь, Хельга.

.

.

 **Надин Робинсон** была с **Пипод Кидом** в **Хиллвудском Ботаническом Саду.** /29 июня/

 **\- Ронде Веллингтон-Ллойд** это нравится -

.

.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** был в **Международном Аэропорту Сан Лоренцо** /29 июня/

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Во сколько ты завтра приземляешься в Хиллвуде?

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : В 8:15 вечера, рейс SLM996.

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** : Ронда считает, что мы должны собраться все вместе и встретить его в аэропорту.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Звучит отлично, Фиби всех предупредит.

.

.

 **Фиби Хейердал** Вниманию банды школы 118... **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд,  
Таддэус Гаммельторп, Хельга Патаки, Гарольд Берман, Лайла Сойер, Сид Гифальди, Стинки Петерсон, Юджин Хоровитц, Брейни Вильямс, Надин Робинсон, Пипод Кид, Лоренцо Лопез, Шина Смит** завтра в 8:00 вечера встречаемся в аэропорту. Рейс **Арнольда Шотмэна** приземляется в 8:15! Пожалуйста, нажми «Нравится» под этим статусом, если будешь там! /29 июня/

 **\- Джеральду Джоханссену, Ронде Веллингтон-Ллойд** и еще **11 людям** это нравится -

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Сюрприз-сюрприз, угадайте, кто не лайкнул статус.

 **Лайла Сойер** : Может быть, она просто забыла?

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Фиби, ты должна с ней поговорить...

.

.

 **Фиби Хейердал** \- **Хельге Патаки** : Пожалуйста, приходи завтра вечером? /29 июня/

 **\- Ронде Веллингтон-Ллойд, Таддэусу Гаммельторпу** и еще **2 людям** это нравится -

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Хельга?..

.

.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** \- **Хельге Патаки** : Хельга! /29 июня/

.

.

 **Фиби Хейердал** \- **Хельге Патаки** : Хотя бы возьми трубку! /29 июня/

 **Лайла Сойер** : Я уверена, что звонила уже пять раз!

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Ответь, Патаки!

 **Надин Робинсон** : Прошу тебя, хотя бы позвони Фиби!

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Просто отступитесь, ребята...

.

.

 **Шина Смит** загрузила новое фото в альбом **Воспоминания школы 118** /30 июня/

 **\- Надин Робинсон, Ронде Веллингтон-Ллойд** и еще **17 людям** это нравится -

 **Надин Робинсон** : Ничего себе, фотография нашего четвертого класса!

 **Шина Смит** : Сегодня в аэропорту будет как в старые добрые времена!

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Ну... почти.

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** : Мы можем ее просто похитить?

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Ага... и очнемся на следующий день в больнице.

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** : Намек понят.

 **Лайла Сойер** : Мы такие милые!

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Я рада, что мы остались друзьями.

 **Брейни Вильямс** : Я тоже.

 **Юджин Хоровитц** : Брейни? Пожалуй, впервые я вижу, что ты что-то говоришь здесь... да и в реальной жизни тоже...

 **Сид Гифальди** : Вот это да, как хорошо, что у меня такой длинный нос!

.

.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** В ожидании приземления самолета **Арнольда Шотмэна**! /30 июня/

 **\- Ронде Веллингтон-Ллойд** это нравится -

.

.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** была в **Хиллвудском Международном Аэропорту** вместе с **Арнольдом Шотмэном, Фиби Хейердал, Таддэусом Гаммельторпом** и еще **11 людьми**. /30 июня/

 **\- Таддэусу Гаммельторпу** это нравится –

.

.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** был в **Кафе-мороженое «Slaussen's»** вместе с **Джеральдом Джоханссеном, Фиби Хейердал** и еще **10 людьми**. /30 июня/

 **\- Таддэусу Гаммельторпу, Джеральду Джоханссену** и еше **5 людям** это нравится -

.

.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** отметила **Надин Робинсон** на своем фото приготовления к вечеринке Арнольда /1 июля/

 **\- Таддэус Гаммельторп** & **Надин Робинсон** это нравится -

 **Надин Робинсон** : Быстрый взгляд на подготовку!

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** : Я все же считаю, что ты должна позволить мне устроить фейерверк.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Ни за что!

.

.

 **Фиби Хейердал** \- **Хельге Патаки** : Мы все готовимся к сегодняшнему вечеру у Ронды... ты правда должна прийти... /1 июля/

 **\- Надин Робинсон** & **Ронде Веллингтон-Ллойд** это нравится -

.

.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** \- **Арнольду Шотмэну** : Мне подскочить к тебе в 7? Вечеринка начнется в 7:30. /1 июля/

 **\- Арнольду Шотмэн** это нравится -

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Хорошо, в семь будет в самый раз.

.

.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** Вечеринка в честь возвращения Арнольда официально объявляется ОТКРЫТОЙ! /1 июля/

 **\- Арнольду Шотмэну, Джеральду Джоханссену** и еще **13 людям** это нравится -

.

.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** был во **владении Ллойдов** вместе с **Рондой Веллингтон-Ллойд, Джеральдом Джоханссеном, Таддэусом Гаммельторпом** и еще **22 людьми**. /1 июля/

.

.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** загрузила фото с мобильного 'Арнольд  & Джеральд' /1 июля/

 **\- Арнольду Шотмэну, Джеральду Джоханссену** и еще **2 людям** это нравится -

.

.

 **Фиби Хейердал** Ронда знает, как закатить потрясную вечеринку! С возвращением, **Арнольд Шотмэн**! /1 июля/

 **\- Джеральду Джоханссену** это нравится -

.

.

 **Хельга Патаки** Чернее черного, холодная крыша моих ночных кошмаров. /1 июля/

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : FTI?

 **Хельга Патаки** : Не твое дело.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Это моя крыша тоже!

.

.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** \- **Арнольду Шотмэну** Куда вдруг ты исчез? /1 июля/

.

.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** \- **Арнольду Шотмэну** : Эй, куда ты вчера запропастился? /2 июля/

.

.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** \- **Арнольду Шотмэну** : Ты не поднимаешь телефон, старик! Мы собираемся устроить игру на Поле Джеральда как в старые добрые времена... /4 июля/

.

.

 **Фиби Хейердал** \- **Хельге Патаки** : Хельга, с тобой все в порядке? Уже несколько дней не даешь о себе знать! /5 июля/

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Хельга тоже пропала?

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Ага, уже почти неделю!

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Как и Арнольд...

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Оу...

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Я схожу к нему домой.

 **Фиби Хейердал** : А я к Хельге.

.

.

 **Фиби Хейердал** \- **Джеральду Джоханссену** : Хельги нет дома, ты нашел Арнольда? /5 июля/

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Их обоих... они у Арнольда.

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Хорошо, ты еще там?

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Да, и я немножко ... застрял.

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Застрял где?

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : На крыше.

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Так спустись по пожарной лестнице.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Ни за что, я больше не пройду мимо того окна!

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Что? В чем дело? Я почти на месте, сейчас поднимусь к тебе, на крышу.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен:** НЕ СМОТРИ В ОКНО.

 **Фиби Хейердал** : О, Боже...

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Вот именно.

 **Вольфганг** : Я же вам говорил.

.

.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** встречается с **Хельгой Патаки**. /7 июля/

 **\- Хельге Патаки, Фиби Хейердал** и еще **7 людям** это нравится -

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Эй, наконец решили официально заявить об этом на Facebook?

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Да, мы были вроде как заняты.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Поверь, уж мне ли не знать.


	2. Chapter 2

**Джеральд Джоханссен** ВНИМАНИЮ одноклассников, с которыми мы учились в четвертом классе! Мистер Симмонс устраивает встречу 3 октября. Необходимы вещи, пробуждающие воспоминания – фотографии/видео/задания и т. д... /17 августа/

 **\- Арнольду Шотмэну** , **Фиби Хейердал** и еще **4 людям** это нравится -

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Могу я помочь с чем-нибудь?

 **Хельга Патаки** : Вот прям ждала, что ты это спросишь!

 **Сид Гифальди** : Ага, я тоже.

 **Стинки Петерсон** : Вынужден согласиться.

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** : Прошла только 1 минута и 55 секунд, я засекал.

 **Лайла Сойер** : Я так надеюсь, что Арни будет здесь 3 октября – он сможет прийти тоже! Верно?

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Да что ты вообще нашла в этом парне, Лайла?

 **Лайла Сойер** : Он такой очаровательный.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Арни будет.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Арнольд, ты шутишь?

 **Надин Робинсон** : Да... Твой кузен такой странный...

 **Фил Шотмэн** : Вообще-то, главная причина, почему он придет – я не собираюсь терпеть его в пансионе всю ночь!

 **Сид Гифальди** : Привет, дедушка!

 **Фил Шотмэн** : Я не твой дедушка!

.

.

 **Роберт Симмонс** создал группу **Воссоединение четвертого класса** /17 августа/

 **\- Арнольду Шотмэну** , **ДжеральдуДжоханссену** и еще **6 людям** это нравится -

 **Роберт Симмонс** : Добавляйте сюда ваши особенные фотографии и видео для встречи!

.

.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** – **Воссоединение четвертого класса** : Наше старое классное фото... [1 вложение] /17 августа/

 **\- Таддэусу Гаммельторпу** это нравится -

.

.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** находится на **Хиллвудском баскетбольном стадионе** вместе с **Арнольдом Шотмэном** & **Фиби Хейердал** /18 августа/

 **\- Арнольду Шотмэну** & **Ронде Веллингтон-Ллойд** это нравится -

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Как там дела?

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Мы выигрываем!

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Хельга делает из всех отбивные, как и обычно.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Да у этой девчонки на лбу написано «Самый ценный игрок»! Будем там через две минуты!

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** : Мы уже здесь, на каком вы ряду?

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : На четвертом.

.

.

.

 **Хельга Патаки** – **Таддэусу Гаммельторпу** : Фейерверки в самом деле были лишними. /18 августа/

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** : Просто показывал свою поддержку!

.

.

 **Герти Шотмэн** собирается посетить **Шоу возвращения Дино Спамони** в **Круглом театре** вместе с **Филом Шотмэном** /20 августа/

 **\- Арнольду Шотмэну** это нравится -

.

.

 **Шина Смит** – **Воссоединение четвертого класса** : Старое пленочное видео с видеокамеры моей мамы — Ромео и Джульетта! [1 прикрепленное видео] /20 августа/

 **\- Юджину Хоровитцу** это нравится -

 **Юджин Хоровитц** : Хельга, ты была так убедительна!

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Занятно...

 **Хельга Патаки** : Потише, Принцесса!

.

.

 **Эрни Поттс** обручен с **Лолой Тилли** /21 августа/

 **\- Арнольду Шотмэну** & **Герти Шотмэн** это нравится -

.

.

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** Ого, что вы откопали! **Стинки Петерсон** , зацени... Винтажные промо-видео Яху-содовой / Стинки /22 августа/

 **\- Сиду Гифальди** , **Гарольду Берману** и еще **3 людям** это нравится -

 **Стинки Петерсон** : Чудеса! Я выгляжу таким забавным!

 **Сид Гифальди** : Милый костюмчик.

 **Стинки Петерсон** : Спасибо, Сид, я сохранил его и все такое.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Я опубликую это на странице, посвященной встрече.

 **АРНИ Шотмэн** – **Хельге Патаки** : Я сделал для тебя шарик из катышков. /23 августа/

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Арни, тебе не кажется, что стоит оставить Хельгу в покое?

 **АРНИ Шотмэн** : Ладно.

 **Лайла Сойер** : Я с удовольствием взгляну на твои шарики из катышков, Арни!

 **Хельга Патаки** : Лайла... честное слово, позвони мне, тебе нужна помощь.

.

.

 **Тиш Виттенберг** – **Джеку Виттенбергу** : Просто признай, что состязание по стрельбе выиграла я! /23 августа/

 **Джек Виттенберг** : Нет, Тиш, я победил честно и неоспоримо!

 **Тиш Виттенберг** : В твоих мечтах!

 **Джек Виттенберг** : Я требую реванш! Я покажу тебе, кто победитель!

 **Тиш Виттенберг** : Ха! Не сомневаюсь! Я согласна!

 **Джек Виттенберг** : Заеду за тобой в пять?

 **Тиш Виттенберг** : Хорошо, только засуну ужин в духовку.

.

.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** – **Арнольду Шотмэну** : Привет! Я звонил тебе раз 20. Хотел просто прийти к тебе и увидеться, но после прошлого раза я не уверен, что готов так рисковать... так что перезвони мне. /25 августа/

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Уже звоню.

 **Хельга Патаки** : Что ты имел в виду под «после прошлого раза»?

 **Хельга Патаки** : Я убью тебя, Джеральд.

.

.

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** – **Ронде Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Я люблю тебя, моя прекрасная Принцесса. /26 августа/

 **\- Ронде Веллингтон-Ллойд** & **Надин Робинсон** это нравится -

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Оууу, Тэд :)

.

.

 **Юджин Хоровитц** – **Воссоединение четвертого класса** : Юджин, Юджин! Кастинг... [1 прикрепленное фото] /26 августа/

 **\- Шине Смит, Лайле Сойер** & **Арнольду Шотмэну** это нравится -

 **Юджин Хоровитц** : Оптимистом будь всегда!

.

.

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** – **Воссоединение четвертого класса** : Девчонка, что надо! **Хельга Патаки** [1 прикрепленное фото] /27 августа/

 **\- Фиби Хейердал, Джеральду Джоханссену** & **Арнольду Шотмэну** это нравится -

 **Хельга Патаки** : Лучше бы это не вошло в слайд-шоу!

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Разумеется, это войдет в слайд-шоу.

.

.

 **Вольфганг** – **Арнольду Шотмэну** : Бьюсь об заклад, она любит пожестче, да? /28 августа/

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Ты можешь НЕ быть свиньей?!

 **Надин Робинсон** : На твоем месте я бы молилась, чтобы Хельга это не увидела, иначе отправит тебя обратно в больницу.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Вольфганг, прекрати так отзываться о Хельге.

 **Вольфганг** : И что, если я перестану, что-то изменится? Какая разница, Футбольная башка, если ты не можешь дать ей то, что она хочет?

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Эй, хватит так разговаривать с моим лучшим другом!

 **Вольфганг** : А тебя, Джеральд, никто не приглашал, но раз уж ты здесь — всегда нравилась азиатская кухня!

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Заткнись, Вольфганг!

 **Хельга Патаки** : КАК ТОЛЬКО Я ТЕБЯ УВИЖУ — СДЕЛАЮ ОТБИВНУЮ ИЗ ТВОИХ ОРГАНОВ

 **Вольфганг** : Мне нравится, когда ты грубо разговариваешь.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Отвали от нее, Вольфганг.

 **Вольфганг** : Хельга, детка, бросай эти раздражающие тебя отношения, я помогу тебе снять стресс... и прихвати с собой Фиби!

.

.

 **Вольфганг** странные вещи творятся в моем доме... /28 августа/

.

.

 **Герти Шотмэн – Хельге Патаки** : Элеонор, дорогая, я устранила заговорщиков. /28 августа/

 **Хельга Патаки** : О, мой...

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Бабушка! Что ты сделала?

 **Герти Шотмэн** : Ничего, просто отстояла честь первой леди!

.

.

 **Пэтти Смит – Хельге Патаки** : Твоя сестра ревет навзрыд прямо посреди торгового центра... /30 августа/

 **Хельга Патаки** : Проклятье! Я еду.

 **Пэтти Смит** : Она почти собрала толпу.

.

.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн – Хельге Патаки** : Счастливые два месяца, я люблю тебя /1 сентября/

 **\- Фиби Хейердал** & **Хельге Патаки** это нравится -

.

.

 **Хельга Патаки** была в **Chez Paris** вместе с **Арнольдом Шотмэном** /1 сентября/

 **Фиби Хейердал** : О, Хельга, а помнишь тот раз в четвертом классе, когда ты переоделась в Сесиль?

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Это была Хельга?

 **Хельга Патаки** : Фиби! Тебе что-нибудь известно о значении слова СЕКРЕТ?

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Мне так жаль, Хельга, я думала, ты ему рассказала.

.

.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн – Хельге Патаки** : Надеюсь, тебе понравился сегодняшний вечер... Сесиль /1 сентября/

 **Хельга Патаки** : Аргх, не называй меня так!

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Люблю тебя, спокойной ночи.

 **Хельга Патаки** : Спокойной ночи, Репоголовый!

.

.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** – **Воссоединение четвертого класса** : Маски на лицах на ночевке у меня! [1 прикрепленное фото] /2 сентября/

 **\- Фиби Хейердал** & **Надин Робинсон** это нравится -

 **Гарольд Берман** : Самая страшная ночь в моей жизни!

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Согласен.

.

.

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** – **Воссоединение четвертого класса** Официальное фото победителей Хиллвудского городского конкурса орфографии [1 прикрепленное фото] /3 сентября/

 **\- Джеральд Джоханссен** & **Арнольду Шотмэну** это нравится -

 **Хельга Патаки** : Где ты это все откопал, Кёрли?

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** : В Google!

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Эй... дайте-ка подумать... разве Хельга не облажась там с «ы»?

 **Хельга Патаки** : Да, и что с того, Джеральдo?

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : В нашем классе ты была лучшей в этом! Слишком хороша, чтобы растеряться с «ы»...

 **Хельга Патаки** : У всех есть свои слабые стороны.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Да, и я думаю, что твою зовут Арнольд, а еще я думаю, что ты просто позволила ему выиграть!

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Должна сказать, такое ощущение, что все памятные вещи призваны открыть нам глаза на Хельгу!

 **Хельга Патаки** : О, заткнись.

.

.

 **Лоренцо Лопез** – **Воссоединение четвертого класса** : Не уверен, что смогу выделить время на это событие в своем расписании. /4 сентября/

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Тебе бы разгрузить свое расписание, чувак!

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Давай, Лоренцо, ты должен прийти!

.

.

 **Вольфганг** Я приношу свои извинения **Арнольду Шотмэну, Джеральду Джохансссену, Фиби Хейердал** и особенно **Хельге Патаки** , и всем, кому бы то ни было, по отношению к кому я вел себя как придурок. Простите меня. /4 сентября/

 **\- Джеральду Джоханссену** & **Арнольду Шотмэну** это нравится -

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Рад, что ты решил решать проблемы по-взрослому.

 **Вольфганг** : Да заткнись ты, Футбольная башка, твоя подружка всего лишь приложила меня лицом о стену тринадцать раз!

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Что?!

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Так держать, Патаки!

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Джеральд! Не поддерживай ее, насилие — не ответ.

 **Хельга Патаки** : Насилие принесло тебе извинение, так что смирись.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Ты же посвятила несколько ударов мне и Фиби, так ведь?

 **Хельга Патаки** : Разумеется, волосатик!

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Никогда я не был так горд.

.

.

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** – **Воссоединение четвертого класса** : Заметка в Хиллвудской газете, 'Трое детей сбежали после недоразумения со сносом здания' [1 прикрепленное фото] /4 сентября/

 **\- Стинки Петерсону** это нравится -

 **Гарольд Берман** : Ха, чувак, мы так испугались!

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Вы связали меня в моем же подвале!

 **Сид Гифальди** : Да, прости за это, Арнольд.

 **Стинки Петерсон** : А тебя, Кёрли, как я посмотрю, увлекло занятие по нахождению памятных вещей!

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** : Да! Я помешан! Я буду искать все больше, больше и больше!

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Успокойся, Тэд!

.

.

 **Надин Робинсон** встречается с **Пипод Кидом** /5 сентября/

 **\- Надин Робинсон, Ронде Веллингтон-Ллойд, Таддэусу Гаммельторпу** и еще **4 людям** это нравится -

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : О, я так рада за тебя, Надин!

 **Надин Робинсон** : Спасибо, Рон!

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** : Можем устроить двойное свидание! Я принесу фейерверки!

 **Пипод Кид** : Никаких фейерверков, Кёрли...

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** : Блин.

.

.

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** – **Воссоединение четвертого класса** : Наши 'яйца-детишки' – помните, как вылупилось яйцо **Арнольда Шотмэна** и **Хельги Патаки**? [2 прикрепленных фото] /6 сентября/

 **\- Ронде Веллингтон-Ллойд** это нравится -

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Становится все интереснее, даешь больше Арнольда и Хельги!

 **Надин Робинсон** : Мне кажется, мы нарушаем приватность.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Ммммм, но это определенно интересно!

 **Хельга Патаки** : Да уймитесь вы, ничего секретного. Можете успокоиться, нечего больше «находить».

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** : Вызов принят!

.

.

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** – **Хельге Патаки** : Игра началась! /6 сентября/

 **\- Ронде Веллингтон-Ллойд** это нравится -

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Кёрли, тебе не кажется, что это нелепо?

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** : Ничуть.

 **Хельга Патаки** : Я же сказала, Кёрли, больше нечего искать!

.

.

 **Стинки Петерсон** Нет ничего лучше домашнего лимонного пудинга! /7 сентября/

 **\- Сиду Гифальди** это нравится -

.

.

 **Сид Гифальди** – **Хельге Патаки** : Слышал, твоя сестра сейчас в городе. /9 сентября/

 **Хельга Патаки** : Нет, Сид, даже не думай.

 **Сид Гифальди** : Перестань, Хельга, ты же знаешь, как меня привлекают женщины старше меня!

.

.

 **Брейни Вильямс – Хельге Патаки** : Я достал запись. /9 сентября/

 **Хельга Патаки** : Запись? О чем это ты?!

 **Брейни Вильямс** : Веселящий газ. Автоответчик. Она у меня – в безопасности.

 **Хельга Патаки** : Брейни, СПАСИБО ТЕБЕ.

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** : Запись? Хммм?

 **Хельга Патаки** : Ты не победишь, Кёрли!

.

.

 **Надин Робинсон** – **Ронде Веллингтон-Ллойд** На маникюр через полчаса? /10 сентября/

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Отлично! Встретимся на месте!

.

.

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** – **Воссоединение четвертого класса** : Три слова: ТАНЦЫ В ДЕНЬ ДУРАКА, кто любит танго!? [1 прикрепленное видео] /10 сентября/

 **\- Ронде Веллингтон-Ллойд, Фиби Хейердал, Юджину Хоровитцу** и еще **7 людям** это нравится -

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Да вы только взгляните на это сексуальное напряжение.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Ронда! Нам было девять!

 **Хельга Патаки** : Кёрли, это не значит, что ты победил – все и так это видели... и ты знаешь, когда это случилось!

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Извини, что столкнул тебя в бассейн.

 **Хельга Патаки** : Я думаю, тебе лучше прийти и извиниться лично.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Уууу, снова это сексуальное напряжение.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Аминь, сестра!

.

.

 **Оскар Кокошка** Я в facebook, я могу четать FAcebook! /11 сентября/

 **Эрни Поттс** : Ты даже не знаешь орфографию!

 **Фил Шотмэн** : Отойди от компьютера, Кокошка!

.

.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** ужинает у Хельги... /12 сентября/

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : УЖИН... С БОЛЬШИМ БОБОМ ПАТАКИ?

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Угу.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Что ж, было приятно тебя знать, старик.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : На своем надгробии я хочу надпись – 'Я не сирота'.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Заметано!

.

.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн – Джеральду Джоханссену** : Все еще живой! /12 сентября/

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Переломы? Синяки? Отсутствующие конечности?

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Нет, просто основательно униженный.

 **Хельга Патаки** : Мне так жаль.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Не стоит беспокойства.

.

.

 **Шина Смит** – **Юджину Хоровитцу** : У меня есть лишний билет в театр на эти выходные, не составишь мне компанию? /13 сентября/

 **Юджин Хоровитц** : О, спасибо, Шина, я с удовольствием пойду!

 **Шина Смит** : Буду там в семь!

.

.

 **Фиби Хейердал** Konichiwa Facebook, я спонтанно уезжаю с семьей на каникулы в Кентуки, увидимся через неделю! /14 сентября/

 **Хельга Патаки** : Что?! Фибс! Ты нужна мне!

 **Фиби Хейердал** : О, Хельга, с тобой все будет в порядке.

 **Хельга Патаки** : А вдруг нет?

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Тогда просто съешь мороженого!

 **Хельга Патаки** : Точно, хороший совет. До встречи, Фибс!

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : И ЭТО решение всех Хельгиных проблем? Мороженое?

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Да, Джеральд, мороженое очень важно для Хельги.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Ясно. Что ж, хорошо проведи время, детка.

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Спасибо, Джеральд, обязательно.

.

.

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** – **Воссоединение четвертого класса** : Взгляните, что Кёрли нашел! Один день из жизни класса! [1 прикрепленное видео] /15 сентября/

 **\- Гарольду Берману, Надин Робинсон, Юджину Хоровитцу** и еще **9 людям** это нравится -

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Помните этот бесполезный текст?

 **Стинки Петерсон** : Это было чертовски трудно запомнить.

 **Гарольд Берман** : «Ты будешь очень хорошим учителем, Хельга». Как бы не так!

 **Хельга Патаки** : Думаю, уж тебя я хорошо научила.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Пожалуй, тебе удалось, Хельга.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Не подхалимничай!

.

.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** – **Арнольду Шотмэну** : Ты свободен? Фиби уехала, и я помираю со скуки. /15 сентября/

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Не можешь найти себе другое занятие?

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Нет, Арнольд. Слушай меня, шаг первый: убираешь с себя Хельгу, шаг второй: велишь Хельге отправляться домой, шаг третий: уклоняешься от удара в живот, шаг четвертый: бежишь! И шаг пятый: звонишь в мой звонок.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Дай мне двадцать минут.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Одну из них на дорогу?

.

.

 **Гарольд Берман** – **Воссоединение четвертого класса** : Мисс «Мои ботинки в канаве»! /15 сентября/

 **\- Хельге Патаки** это нравится -

.

.

 **Сид Гифальди** Рад сообщить, что у меня появилась новая лягушка, ее зовут Джампи /15 сентября/

 **\- Гарольду Берману** это нравится -

 **Стинки Петерсон** : Вот чудеса, это будет уже твоя третья домашняя лягушка!

 **Сид Гифальди** : Это будет круто, чувак!

.

.

 **Рекс-Смайт Хиггинс III** – **Арнольду Шотмэну** : Твой поросенок у нас, и мы собираемся его зажарить! /16 сентября/

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Абнер здесь...

 **Рекс-Смайт Хиггинс** : Это не та свинья!

 **Рекс-Смайт Хиггинс III** : Не та свинья!

 **Фил Шотмэн** : Уймись ты, Рекс-чудак, если кто-то и съест Абнера, то это буду только я!

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Дедушка!

.

.

 **Хельга Патаки** – **Воссоединение четвертого класса** : Время расплаты – **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** и **Таддэус Гаммельторп** – помните, как они встречались в четвертом классе? Классные футболочки! [3 прикрепленных фото] /18 сентября/

 **\- Таддэусу Гаммельторпу** & **Надин Робинсон** это нравится -

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** : Я до сих пор храню эти футболки, любимая!

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Серьезно? Интересно, сейчас они будут впору? Мы могли бы надеть их на свидание, Тэд!

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** : Великолепная идея, моя принцесса.

 **Хельга Патаки** : Эй, братишка! Предполагалось, что ты должен быть смущен!

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** : Единственной, кто здесь будет смущен, так это ты! Ни за что не угадаешь, что я нашел! Скажем, некоторые старые телевизионные записи...

.

.

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп – Воссоединение четвертого класса** Спецвыпуск "Детское время - истории на пляже" [2 прикрепленных видео] /18 сентября/

 **\- Таддэусу Гаммельторпу** & **Надин Робинсон** это нравится -

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Я помню, Арнольд, что ты мне про это рассказывал, но я определенно не припоминаю, чтобы ты говорил, что Хельга делала тебе искусственное дыхание!

 **Хельга Патаки** : Где, черт подери, ты это достал, Кёрли!

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** : На YouTube!

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Отличное 'искусственное дыхание' Хельга.

 **Юджин Хоровитц** : Ты в самом деле изумительная актриса, Хельга.

 **Надин Робинсон** : Как это мило!

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Арнольд выглядит испуганным.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Я же тонул... конечно, я должен выглядеть испуганным.

 **Гарольд Берман** : Неа, я думаю, что ты напуган тем, что Хельга пытается тебя поцеловать прям на камеру.

 **Хельга Патаки** : Это был не поцелуй, а манипуляции по оживлению рот-в-рот!

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : "Как скажешь, Хельга" (с)

.

.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** – **Хельге Патаки** : О, Хельга, я тону, прошу тебя, спаси меня! /19 сентября/

 **\- Таддэусу Гаммельторпу** & **Джеральду Джоханссену** это нравится -

 **Хельга Патаки** : Не смешно, принцесса.

.

.

 **Лайла Сойер** \- **АРНИ Шотмэну** : Жду-не дождусь, когда ты будешь в Хиллвуде, скорей бы! /19 сентября/

 **АРНИ Шотмэн** : Осталось 13 дней, я считал.

 **Лайла Сойер** : О, Арни, с тобой так интересно!

.

.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** – **Тимберли Джоханссен** : Ты не брала мой DVD-диск Pop Daddy? /20 сентября/

 **Тимберли Джоханссен** : Я возьму его на ежегодную ночевку Костра.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Ни за что, Тимберли!

.

.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен – Арнольду Шотмэну** Эй, старик, ты можешь прийти и убедить Тимберли вернуть мой DVD с Pop Daddy? /20 сентября/

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : С чего ты взял, что я смогу убедить ее?

 **Тимберли Джоханссен** : O, Арнольд, ради тебя — все, что угодно.

.

.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** – **Хельге Патаки** : Приветик, Хельга, не могла бы ты мне помочь с одной маленькой проблемой? /20 сентября/

 **Тимберли Джоханссен** : Нет! Только не девушка Арнольда! Извини, я все верну!

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Спасибо.

 **Хельга Патаки** : Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит, Джеральдo?

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Джеральд, не думаю, что впутывать в данную ситуацию Хельгу, было правильным способом решения проблемы. Хельга, я позвоню тебе и все объясню.

.

.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** Наконец можно расслабиться под старого доброго Pop Daddy! /20 сентября/

 **\- Фиби Хейердал** & **Гарольду Берману** это нравится -

.

.

 **Фиби Хейердал** вернулась домой из Кентуки. /21 сентября/

 **\- Ронде Веллингтон-Ллойд, Джеральду Джоханссену** & **Хельге Патаки** это нравится -

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Хорошо провела время, милая?

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Да, скоро тебе позвоню.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Отлично, я соскучился!

.

.

 **Гарольд Берман** Отбор в футбольную команду завтра в полдень /22 сентября/

 **\- Джеральду Джоханссену, Пэтти Смит** & **Сиду Гифальди** это нравится -

 **Хельга Патаки** : Удачи, Розовощекий!

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Она ему не понадобится.

 **Гарольд Берман** : Спасибо,ребята. А ты, Джеральд, придешь?

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Мне баскетбол больше по душе.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Ты легко справишься и с двумя видами спорта, Джеральд!

 **Гарольд Берман** : Да, ты должен прийти на отбор.

.

.

 **Надин Робинсон** добавила новое фото в альбом **«Пауки»** /22 сентября/

 **\- Пипод Киду** это нравится -

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : О, Боже, до чего ж страшно.

.

.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** – **Арнольду Шотмэну** : Помнишь, как мы кидались камнями в Хельгу, кидающуюся камнями по мусорным бакам? /23 сентября/

 **\- Сиду Гифальди** & **Гарольду Берману** это нравится -

 **Хельга Патаки** : Так это были ВЫ?

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Спасибо, Джеральд, я буду расплачиваться за это неделями.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : К твоим услугам, чувак!

.

.

 **Юджин Хоровитц** – **Воссоединение четвертого класса** : Кубок турнира по боулингу [1 прикрепленное фото] /23 сентября/

 **\- Джеку Виттенбергу, Джеральду Джоханссену, Гарольду Берману** и еще **2 людям** это нравится -

.

.

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** – **Воссоединение четвертого класса** А кто-нибудь помнит **Свадебное Оригами Ронды Веллингтон-Ллойд**? **Арнольд Шотмэн** , пожалуй, ты точно помнишь результат... [2 прикрепленных фото] /24 сентября/

 **\- Джеку Виттенбергу, Джеральду Джоханссену, Гарольду Берману** и еще **2 людям** это нравится -

 **Надин Робинсон** : Это опять как-то связано с Хельгой?

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : О, определенно.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Сто десять раз подряд!

 **Надин Робинсон** : Полагаю, в конечном итоге оно все же оказалось верным...

 **Хельга Патаки** : А я слыхала, что ты забраковала его и объявила недействительным после того, как тебе в пару выпал Кёрли, ведь так, Принцесса?

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Возможно.

.

.

 **Стинки Петерсон** – **Лайле Сойер** : Привет, мисс Лайла, давненько тебя не видели. /25 сентября/

 **\- Сиду Гифальди** это нравится -

 **Лайла Сойер** : Привет, Стинки, приятно слышать это от тебя, я просто навещала родственников в деревне. Уверена, что вернусь в Хиллвуд завтра.

 **Стинки Петерсон** : Звучит здорово, скажи, слышала ли ты про игру «Ферма» на компьютере? Она и вправду крута, и ты можешь выращивать свой урожай, прямо как дома.

 **Лайла Сойер** : Да, я буду очень-очень рада сыграть в эту игру, Стинки.

 **Стинки Петерсон** : Можно мы будем соседями по Ферме, мисс Лайла?

 **Лайла Сойер** : О, наверное, я не буду твоей соседкой по Ферме, Стинки, складывается впечатление, что это словно договоренности в реальной жизни, и, как я и говорила много раз прежде, ты мне не нравишься-нравишься, Стинки, а просто нравишься.

 **Сид Гифальди** : Блин, Лайла, он же просто хотел стать соседями в игре! Да что с тобой?

 **Лайла Сойер** : Мне кажется, я не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, Сид.

 **Стинки Петерсон** : Эта дамочка не в себе.

.

.

 **Гарольд Берман** – **Джеральду Джоханссену** : Похоже, что мы с тобой оба в футбольной команде! /26 сентября/

 **\- Фиби Хейердал** & **Пэтти Смит** это нравится -

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Да, поздравляю, приятель!

 **Хельга Патаки** : Увидимся на тренировке, неудачники.

 **Гарольд Берман** : Что значит — увидимся на тренировке?

 **Хельга Патаки** : Ах, да, разве я забыла сказать? Передавайте привет вашей строевой подготовке!

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Арнольд ведь знал об этом, да?

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Ага.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : И мне не сказал...

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Неа.

.

.

 **Гарольд Берман** Неважно, как долго ты знаком с **Хельгой Патаки** , она всегда умудрится тебя удивить. /27 сентября/

 **\- Фиби Хейердал** & **Джеральду Джоханссену** это нравится -

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Расскажи мне об этом.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Я до сих пор в шоке.

 **Сид Гифальди** : Что она учудила на этот раз?

 **Гарольд Берман** : Произвела аварийный ремонт механической коробки моей машины прямо на обочине.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Серьезно? Где, черт возьми, она могла этому научиться?

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Наверное, лучше тебе и не знать.

.

.

 **Стинки Петерсон** свежая партия Лимонного пудинга /27 сентября/

 **\- Гарольду Берману** это нравится -

.

.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** – **Надин Робинсон** : Не хочешь оценить новый салон красоты на Вайн Стрит? /27 сентября/

 **\- Надин Робинсон** это нравится -

 **Надин Робинсон** : Да, устроим девичник!

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Я позвоню Фиби и Лайле.

 **Надин Робинсон** : Как думаешь, стоит позвать Хельгу?

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Нет, полагаю, ее мы притащим силой.

 **Надин Робинсон** : Хорошо!

.

.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** – **Арнольду Шотмэну** : Привет, Арнольд, Хельга с тобой? /27 сентября/

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Да, а что?

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Ах, уже ничего.

.

.

 **Хельга Патаки** была отмечена **Рондой Веллингтон-Ллойд** на фото в альбоме **Салон красоты на Вайн Стрит** /27 сентября/

 **\- Фиби Хейердал, Арнольду Шотмэну** и еще **6 людям** это нравится -

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Взгляните, как она прекрасна!

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Ты действительно выглядишь сногсшибательно, Хельга.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Ты красива.

 **Гарольд Берман** : Не показывайся в таком виде на тренировке, а то мы не выполним ни одного упражнения.

 **Сид Гифальди** : Батюшки, я ее даже не узнал.

 **АРНИ Шотмэн** : Хельга, я люблю тебя. Я хочу проводить каждую минуту своего бодрствования рядом с тобой. Я хочу коллекционировать этикетки и считать предметы с тобой. Я сделал катышек в твою честь. Я люблю тебя.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Арни, ты не мог бы хоть РАЗ перестать открыто признаваться в любви к девушке своего двоюродного брата?

 **Лайла Сойер** : O, Арни, я убеждена, что ты глубоко заблуждаешься. Я — твоя единственная... не Хельга.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Ну и странная девица.

.

.

 **Надин Робинсон** & **Лайла Сойер** отмечены **Рондой Веллингтон-Ллойд** на фото в альбоме **Салон красоты на Вайн Стрит** /27 сентября/

 **\- Пипод Киду, Ронде Веллингтон-Ллойд** и еще **5 людям** это нравится -

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Выглядите замечательно, девчонки!

 **Стинки Петерсон** : Мне нравится твоя прическа, мисс Лайла.

 **Сид Гифальди** : Она ответит тебе очередной лекцией в духе «ты мне нравишься, а не нравишься-нравишься», Стинки...

 **Пипод Кид** : Надин, выглядишь прелестно.

 **Лайла Сойер** : Стинки, я очень-очень надеюсь, что ты не истолковываешь неверно нашу дружбу, потому что ты мне не нравишься-нравишься, а просто нравишься. Я уже повстречала своего единственного.

 **Гарольд Берман** : Лайла, ты хорошая девушка, но ты никогда не задумывалась, что тебе нужна... помощь?

 **АРНИ Шотмэн** : Есть еще фотографии с Хельгой?

.

.

 **Стинки Петерсон** – **Воссоединение четвертого класса** : Каждый раз, когда я слышу звонок, я думаю о конфетах Mr Nutty /27 сентября/

 **\- Фиби Хейердал** это нравится -

.

.

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** был вместе с **Бакли Ллойдом** в **Хиллвудском Зоопарке** /28 сентября/

 **Надин Робинсон** : ЧТО?

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Да, оказывается, мой отец очень любит зебр.

 **Надин Робинсон** : Они же не собираются вместе выпустить их или что-то подобное, да?

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Я лишь надеюсь, что папа не прикупит для него одну.

.

.

 **Хельга Патаки** Мне так нравится быть футбольным тренером, потому что я люблюююю футбольные мячи. Особенно, головы в форме футбольного мяча. /29 сентября/

 **\- Ронде Веллингтон-Ллойд, Гарольду Берману** & **Джеральду Джоханссену** это нравится -

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Это научит ее не оставлять телефон на тренировке без присмотра!

 **Гарольд Берман** : Мне нужно вознаграждение за все эти прыжки — у меня ноги болят!

 **Хельга Патаки** : Твое лицо тоже скоро будет болеть, Розовощекий!

.

.

 **Надин Робинсон, Пипод Кид** & **Сид Гифальди** примут участие в **Хиллвудской выставке Живой природы** 15 октября в 10:00 утра /29 сентября/

 **\- Стинки Петерсону** это нравится -

.

.

 **Сид Гифальди** – **Воссоединение четвертого класса** : Арнольд едет на Арнольдомобиле [1 прикрепленное фото] /29 сентября/

 **\- Джеральду Джоханссену** & **Филу Шотмэну** это нравится -

 **Сид Гифальди** : О, и спасибо еще раз за то, что спас мою жизнь и все остальное!

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Нет проблем, Сид.

.

.

 **Брейни Вильямс** Эх.. /30 сентября/

 **\- Таддэусу Гаммельторпу** это нравится -

 **Гарольд Берман** : Что такое?

 **Хельга Патаки** : Очень чувствительный Брейни...

.

.

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** – **Воссоединение четвертого класса** : ЛЕДИ & ДЖЕНТЕЛЬМЕНЫ – Не уверен, ЧТО я только что тут увидел... все, что я знаю — здесь темно, нет звука... но это абсолютно точно **Хельга Патаки** и **Арнольд Шотмэн** на какой-то странной крыше, и, определенно, ПОЦЕЛУЙ [1 прикрепленное видео] /1 Октября/

 **\- Ронде Веллингтон-Ллойд, Надин Робинсон, Таддэусу Гаммельторпу** и еще **13 людям** это нравится -

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Кёрли, ты должен это удалить!

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Что вообще я только что увидела? На повтор!

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : ЭТО FTI?

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Кёрли, удали это немедленно!

 **Гарольд Берман** : Ого. Ого! Ого!

 **Надин Робинсон** : Это датировано мартом нашего четвертого класса...

 **Сид Гифальди** : Разве это не тогда, когда квартал собирались снести?

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : ХЕЛЬГА ПЕРЕБИЛА МЕНЯ ПО РАЦИИ.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : ТОГДА ЭТО И СЛУЧИЛОСЬ?

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Джеральд, прошу тебя, успокойся хоть на секунду!

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Я посмотрела уже 5 раз, и с каждым разом это становится все лучше!

 **Стинки Петерсон** : Вот чудеса!

 **Фил Шотмэн** : Ухуху, парень, молодец, Хельга!

 **АРНИ Шотмэн** : Они целовались девять с половиной секунд, я сосчитал.

 **Юджин Хоровитц** : О, мой...

 **Лайла Сойер** : Я уверена, Хельга будет очень-очень расстроена вашей реакцией на это.

 **Фиби Хейердал** : О, она больше, чем просто расстроена.

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** : У меня теперь проблемы, да?

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Кто-нибудь соизволит объяснить мне, что мы там видим? Арнольд?

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Я не знаю, как вообще кто-то умудрился раздобыть эту запись, и не собираюсь ее ни с кем обсуждать!

 **Надин Робинсон** : Почему Хельга в большом плаще?

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Столько вопросов, и совсем нет ответов.

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** : Хельга еще не отреагировала, и кого бы я ни спросил, насколько она зла, никто не отвечает.

 **Надин Робинсон** : О, Боже, это очень плохо...

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Супер-плохо!

 **Сид Гифальди** : Мне страшно.

 **Гарольд Берман** : Она нас уничтожит... но в первую очередь Кёрли.

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** : Я слишком молод, чтобы умирать!

.

.

 **Фиби Хейердал** – **Хельге Патаки** : Хельга? Пожалуйста, возьми трубку. /1 Октября/

.

.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** – **Хельге Патаки** : Фиби и я не можем тебе дозвониться, ты можешь просто ответить на звонок? /1 Октября/

.

.

 **Фиби Хейердал** – **Хельге Патаки** : Я к тебе еду. /1 Октября/

.

.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** – **Хельге Патаки** : Я знаю, ты расстроена, но я уверен, что ребятам очень жаль. /1 Октября/

 **Хельга Патаки** : Я НЕ РАССТРОЕНА, Я ПРОСТО В ЯРОСТИ

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Успокойся, детка.

 **Хельга Патаки** : НЕ СМЕЙ СО МНОЙ СЮСЮКАТЬСЯ, РЕПОГОЛОВЫЙ

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Плохо дело.

.

.

 **Фиби Хейердал** – **Хельге Патаки** : Я у тебя дома, но тебя тут нет – где ты? /1 Октября/

.

.

 **Фиби Хейердал** – **Арнольду Шотмэну** : Ты знаешь, где может быть Хельга? /1 Октября/

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Я искал везде, где только можно представить...

.

.

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** – **Арнольду Шотмэну** : В МОЕМ ДОМЕ. СЕЙЧАС. ТОРОПИТЕСЬ! /1 Октября/

 **Фиби Хейердал** : О, нет, я позвоню Джеральду. Арнольд, встретимся там.

.

.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** – **Фиби Хейердал** : Доложите статус? /1 Октября/

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Кёрли жив.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Слава Богу!

 **Фиби Хейердал** : Мы уходим, горизонт чист.

.

.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** – **Таддэусу Гаммельторпу** : Я буду у тебя часам к пяти. /1 Октября/

 **\- Таддэусу Гаммельторпу** это нравится -

.

.

 **Гарольд Берман** Погодите минутку, почему все так накинулись на тот факт, что **Хельга Патаки** поцеловала **Арнольда Шотмэна** в четвертом классе, как будто это что-то меняет, раз они стали парой в пятом классе... и что-то сейчас никто не смеется над тем как **Таддэус Гаммельторп** пытался обрезать локон **Ронды Веллингтон-Ллойд** еще когда мы были дошкольниками? /1 октября/

 **\- Ронде Веллингтон-Ллойд, Надин Робинсон, Таддэусу Гаммельторпу** и еще **13 людям** это нравится -

 **Сид Гифальди** : «Ронда, моя, любовь, позволь мне срезать локон твоих черных, как ворон, волос!..»

 **Хельга Патаки** : Гарольд. Я люблю тебя!

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Эй!

 **Хельга Патаки** : Прости... Гарольд, ты - легенда. Арнольд, я тебя люблю.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Спасибо.

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** : В яблочко, сударь.

.

.

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** – **Хельге Патаки** : Хельга, прости меня. /1 Октября/

 **Хельга Патаки** : Ты крупно мне задолжал.

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** : Навеки твой должник, мисс Патаки!

 **Хельга Патаки** : И никак иначе.

.

.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** – **Хельге Патаки** : Я люблю тебя, счастливые три месяца, Тайный Голос ;) /1 Октября/

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : ТАЙНЫЙ ГОЛОС? ТАК ИМ БЫЛА ОНА?

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Ты рисковая, Патаки.

.

.

 **АРНИ Шотмэн** в Хиллвуде /2 Октября/

 **\- Лайле Сойер** это нравится -

 **Лайла Сойер** : Я так волнуюсь, Арни!

 **Лайла Сойер** : Стоит ли мне остановиться возле Пансиона?

 **Лайла Сойер** : Я прямо сейчас останавливаюсь!

.

.

 **Хельга Патаки** была отмечена в альбоме **АРНИ Шотмэна** **«КАТЫШКИ И ДРУГИЕ ВЕЩИ, КОТОРЫЕ Я ЛЮБЛЮ»** /2 Октября/

 **Хельга Патаки** : Ты что, СЛЕДИЛ за мной?

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Арни, будь в моей комнате через 10 минут, нужно обсудить кое-что важное.

 **Лайла Сойер** : И я буду там. Я уже в прихожей!

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Лайла, это вовсе необязательно.

 **Лайла Сойер** : Уверена, я с удовольствием присоединюсь к вашей беседе.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Отлично.

.

.

 **Лайла Сойер** встречается с **АРНИ Шотмэном** /2 Октября/

 **\- Лайле Сойер** это нравится -

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : ЧТО? Разве он не ухлестывал за Хельгой?

 **Хельга Патаки** : Она пленила его одноцветной ароматизированной жвачкой и катышками... это было самое жалкое зрелище, что мне доводилось видеть в жизни.

 **Лайла Сойер** : Я так счастлива, нет сомнений, что Арни — мой единственный.

 **Хельга Патаки** : Да, да, я очень рада за тебя, Лайла... только прекратите издавать эти звуки в прихожей.

.

.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** – **Арнольду Шотмэну** : Вы Хельгой только что выгуливали поросенка? Я вас видела! /2 Октября/

 **\- Джеральду Джоханссену** & **Надин Робинсон** это нравится -

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Передавай Абнеру привет!

.

.

 **Герти Шотмэн** – **Хельге Патаки** : Поторопись домой, дорогая Элеонор! Печенье вас ждет. /2 Октября/

 **Фил Шотмэн** : Разве оно не предназначается еще кому-нибудь из нас?

 **Оскар Кокошка** : Я так голоден!

 **Герти Шотмэн** : Печенье только для первой леди!

 **Эрни Поттс** : У тебя ВСЁ вертится только вокруг Хельги!

.

.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** была с **Таддэусом Гаммельторпом, Надин Робинсон, Пипод Кидом** и еще **17 людьми** на встрече **Воссоединение четвертого класса – школы 118** /3 Октября/

 **\- Роберту Симмонсу** это нравится -

.

.

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** ВКЛЮЧИЛ ПОЖАРНУЮ ТРЕВОГУ /3 Октября/

.

.

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** и **Фиби Хейердал** отмечены **Робертом Симмонсом** на фотографиях встречи **Воссоединение четвертого класса** /3 Октября/

 **\- Хельге Патаки** & **Фиби Хейердал** это нравится -

 **Надин Робинсон** : О, как это мило!

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Когда свадьба?

.

.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** и **Надин Робинсон** отмечены **Робертом Симмонсом** на фотографиях встречи **Воссоединение четвертого класса** /3 Октября/

 **\- Ронде Веллингтон-Ллойд** & **Таддэусу Гаммельторпу** это нравится -

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Лучшие подруги навсегда!

 **Надин Робинсон** : Лучшие подруги :)

.

.

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** и **Хельга Патаки** отмечены **Робертом Симмонсом** на фотографиях встречи **Воссоединение четвертого класса** /3 Октября/

 **\- Арнольду Шотмэну, Фиби Хейердал, Ронде Веллингтон-Ллойд** и еще **3 людям** это нравится -

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Оу, 'Золотая парочка'.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Должна сказать, у вас двоих будут потрясающие дети!

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Ронда, не подначивай их...

 **Надин Робинсон** : Так мило, что они любят друг друга с тех пор, как им было по десять.

 **Лайла Сойер** : О, это очень-очень необычно.

 **Хельга Патаки** : Да, да, Репоголовый и я восхитительны, так что хватит!

 **Лайла Сойер** : О, мне кажется, Хельга, что тебе это все же нравится!

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Спасибо, ребята, и, Хельга, Лайла права... тебе это нравится.

.

.

 **АРНИ Шотмэн** и **Арнольд Шотмэн** отмечены **Робертом Симмонсом** на фотографиях встречи **Воссоединение четвертого класса** /3 Октября/

 **\- Лайле Сойер** это нравится -

 **Лайла Сойер** : О, Арни, ты определенно унаследовал самые лучшие черты семейства.

 **Хельга Патаки** : Лайла... Я просто... Не могу выразить, как ты меня разочаровала...

 **Сид Гифальди** : Батюшки, девчонка-то сошла с ума!

 **Стинки Петерсон** : Боже милостивый, похоже, ты прав, Сид.

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : И они еще говорили, что очки нужны только мне...

.

.

 **Роберт Симмонс** – **Воссоединение четвертого класса** наш вечер воссоединения подходит к концу, у кого есть сказать что-либо _особенное_? /3 Октября/

 **\- Фиби Хейердал, Шине Смит, Юджину Хоровитцу** и еще **15 людям** это нравится -

 **Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд** : Фууу, Кёрли, отвали от меня! ;)

 **Таддэус Гаммельторп** : О, я знаю, ты любишь меня, моя прекрасная принцесса... Позволь мне вдохнуть запах твоих волос!

 **Джеральд Джоханссен** : Отчаянный ты парень, Арнольд!

 **Гарольд Берман** : Мамочкаааа!

 **Стинки Петерсон** : Лимонный пудинг!

 **Сид Гифальди** : Ну и дела!

 **Хельга Патаки** : С ДОРОГИ, РЕПОГОЛОВЫЙ!

 **Арнольд Шотмэн** : Как скажешь, Хельга.


End file.
